


Falling with Style

by talefeathers



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That wasn't flying!  It was falling -- with <i>style!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling with Style

Dick couldn’t really remember the first time he saw _Toy Story._ His parents had taken him to see it in the theater when it came out, but he’d been very young, and the few moments that had managed to stick to his memory hadn’t stuck very well. It was only when he watched it again, alone in Wayne Manor’s media room a few months after Bruce had taken him in, that he realized this movie was the source of one of his father’s favorite catch-phrases:

“That wasn’t flying! It was falling -- with _style!”_

That was how John Grayson had always described what they did. Not flying; they were only human, after all, and they had to come down eventually. Maybe Superman could stay aloft, but humans fell. 

“Falling doesn’t have to be a bad thing, though,” he would say. “It doesn’t have to be scary. It doesn’t have to mean you’ve failed. If you find a way to control the fall, if you find a way to choose where you land, well, falling can be elegant. That’s what we’re showing people up there, Dick. We might be called the Flying Graysons, but what we’re really showing them is how to fall -- with _style.”_


End file.
